


Once Upon a Dream

by somefitzsimmonstrash



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, and had no idea where the series was going, mind you i started this when i was 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefitzsimmonstrash/pseuds/somefitzsimmonstrash
Summary: Daisy Johnson and her roommate and best friend, Jemma Simmons are invited to a masquerade party. Jemma reluctantly agrees to go, expecting a night of boredom and being dragged around. What she doesn't know is what...or who she encounters at the party. A once familiar face who she vowed to never speak to or run into ever again. The masks don't help either.





	Once Upon a Dream

Daisy Johnson sits on her best friend's and roommate, Jemma Simmons's bed. She waves a fancy envelope in front of her computer screen.

"Not now, Daisy. I'm a bit busy writing this paper." Jemma pushes it away. She sighs and closes her laptop screen. "Hey! Daisy! I was in the-"

"Look what I got! An invitation for both of us!" She shows her a dark purple envelope with gold cursive handwriting that said, "You're invited, Daisy and Jemma!" Daisy frantically opened it and opened up the card.

"Oh my god! We're invited to a masquerade themed party!!" Jemma raises her eyebrows in interest.

"A masquerade? Really?" Daisy nods.

"Yeah. It's on Friday at the Marvelous Ballroom from 7PM-Midnight. Hey, not bad."

"At least, we get to go home at a decent time because this Chem paper is destroying me." Jemma laid on her bed and rubbed her temples.

"Well. We have to go and find dresses and masks this week. Promise you'll go shopping with me?" Daisy asked her. Jemma nodded and laughed.

"Of course I will, but I have a feeling this party's going to be a bit...umm...what's the word?"

"Stuck up?"

"Yeah. Stuck up and a bit boring."

"Well. Isn't that what British people like? 'Posh' things and boring parties?" Daisy giggled while Jemma threw a pillow at her face.

"Shut up. Not all British people like that. At least this one doesn't." She pointed to herself. "Now get off my bed because I am so drained from that paper."

"Okay. Good night, sleepyhead." Daisy got off her bed and walked over to her blue bed filled with loads of pillows. This week was going to be fun.

~~~~

Daisy was getting really excited. She and Simmons have already gotten their dresses and masks for the party. She screamed as she was texting her other friends. Simmons was startled out of her biology project, almost dropping her Petri dish. She rolled her eyes and yelled, "DAISY! You almost made drop my Petri dish filled with E.Coli bacteria. It could've infected our whole room!"

"Not now, Simmons!" She furiously typed on her phone and squealed as soon as it vibrated. Jemma carefully set down her petri dish, took off her equipment, and stormed over to her.

"Listen to me. I am trying to do a project for my class and I cannot work with you constantly screaming every 2 minutes! Now please, Ms. Mary Sue Poots!" Daisy flinched after she heard her "given" name by her foster parents. Jemma only called Daisy that whenever she was really pissed off. She muttered, "Sorry. I'll just go."

She grabbed her sweater and stepped out the door. Jemma slumped down in her chair and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. A stress-free, relaxing masquerade with the weekend in tow.

*A few hours later*

Jemma texted Daisy to come back after she was done cleaning up her project. Since she knew it would be at least 30 minutes until she came back from where ever she went, she decided to pull out her dress for the ball. She went to the mirror and held it up to herself. She giggled as she remembered playing dress up when she was a little girl. She would always wear her pink Aurora dress around the house and her mother kept scolding her whenever she got it dirty. She dreamed of meeting her own prince who would wake her up and take her away to his majestic castle. That dream died a few years ago after experiencing her worst break up. She easily connected with him, and they finished each other's sentences a lot. They both shared their love for science and loved Doctor Who. They seemed inseparable. 

Then, the incident came when she found out that it was a dare to ask her out and that he was seeing another girl, who strangely shared the same similarities as her. The only difference was that she was far prettier and smarter than Jemma and they've known each other for a very long time. It was aggravating seeing them together every day since they took the same classes, so she transferred to another college where she met Bobbi and Tripp and got back together with Daisy and Hunter.

She sighed and thought to herself, "I promised myself to never think about him again."

Simmons heard the key being inserted into the lock and she ran to her closet to put her dress away. "Simmons? What are you doing?" Daisy closed the door behind her.

"Oh... I was just about to change into my pajamas." She lied.

"You're already in your PJs." She looked down at herself.

"Oh." She chuckled nervously.

"Were you trying on your dress?"

"No! I was just observing it, seeing how it would look on me." She sat on her bed.

"Yeah. Sure...Anyways. Guess who asked me to the ball?"

"Who?"

"Grant Ward." Daisy wrinkled her nose.

"I thought Lincoln asked you already."

"He did, but I don't know. It's complicated. The night wouldn't be as electrifying with Grant than with Lincoln." Jemma snorted.

"It's a ball, not a club."

"Still, you may never know." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew!" Jemma rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"So obviously Bobbi's going with Hunter. What about you?"

"Oh...I don't know. I'd rather go alone."

"Jemma!"

"No. You are not making me go with someone." She crossed her arms and huffed. "I want to go alone! I'll just meet someone there!"

"And if you don't?"

"...does it matter if we have to bring someone?"

"To me, yes! How long has it been since you've been with someone?"

"A few years...but I don't like anyone here."

"You need to get out there and be happy!"

"I was and still am happy! He made my whole world a happy place. Then, he destroyed it and ruined the perspective I had in life. Then, I came here, saw you and Hunter again, and met Bobbi and Tripp. So you four made me whole again, but there's still a part of me missing. He took it and never put it back." She looked at Daisy with glassy eyes. "Daisy. I don't think I'm ready to get together with someone. I'm scared that they'll do the same thing he did to me." She rubbed her arms as tears streamed down her face.

Daisy hugged her and said, "It's okay Jemma. I understand that you're not ready. I'm so sorry for pressuring you to try to get a date for the ball. Now. Why don't we watch something? I'm sure that'll cheer you up!" She pulled out her laptop and pulled up a movie, preferably with a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is my first fic on here. I just wanted to throw this out there and see what people thought instead of letting this sit on my computer. Again, I started this back in 2015 when things were still tame and Fitzsimmons was still up in the air with the whole "silent/barely interacting treatment" season 2 ordeal. Hence why the dialogue is a bit awkward in some places. It's because I replaced Skye with Daisy. Enjoy!


End file.
